Summary StanfordUniversityandtheSLACNationalAcceleratorLaboratory(SLAC)proposetohostaNationalCenter forCryoelectronMicroscopy?TheStanford-SLACCryoEMCenter(S2C2)?tomeettheemergingnational needforcryoEMasatoolforatomic-resolutionstructuralbiology.TheproposedS2C2will(1)establish,and keepattheforefront,state-of-the-artcryo-electronmicroscopestosatisfyusers?needsforatomic-resolution imagedata,(2)archiveimagedatawithappropriatemetadata,(3)providecomputingresourcestoassessdata qualityinrealtime,(4)informandrecruitpotentialusersacrosstheU.S.aboutthepublicaccessibilityofthe Center,(5)establishanopen,fair,transparentandefficientprocesstoselectuserproposalsbasedon scientificimpactandspecimenreadiness,regardlessofusers?geographiclocationsoraffiliations,(6)help userstoovercometechnicalhurdlesandenablethemtoobtainhigh-resolutioncryoEMstructuresquicklywith arigorousvalidationprotocol,(7)formandfacilitateausernetworktoexchangeinformationseamlessly,(8) trainuserstobecomeindependentcryoEMinvestigators,(9)integrateuserandtraineefeedbackintoa continuousloopoffacilityenhancement,and(10)optimizeoperationstoachievetheabovetaskseffectively andefficiently.Dr.WahChiu,theContactPI,hasdecadesofexperiencedevelopinghigh-resolutioncryoEM technologiesanddirectingresearchandtrainingenterprisesacrossmultipleinstitutions.Drs.MichaelSchmid, GeorgiosSkiniotis ,andBrittHedman,alsoPIsoftheCenter,bringcomplementaryexpertiseincryoEM, structuralbiology,andmanagementandoperationoflarge-scalenationaluserfacilities.ACenterDirectorof Operations,threeskilledcryoEMspecialists,atechnicalassistant,andauserfacilityadministratorwillcarry outtheS2C2?sday-to-dayoperations,includingdatacollection,qualityassessment,andcross-training.This S2C2willresideinanewbuildingatSLAC.ItwillleverageSLAC?sexpertiseinservingthousandsofuserseach yearatitsrenownedX-raysynchrotronandfreeelectronlaseruserfacilities.AnAdvisoryCommittee comprisedofexternalexpertscientistsaswellasuserrepresentativeswillprovideadviceregardingS2C2 operationsanddevelopment.OurCenterwillbuildontheuniquestrengthsandsupportfromStanfordand SLAC,andwillcreateauniqueenvironmentthatcombineshighthroughputcryoEMdatagenerationwith trainingthenextgenerationofcryoEMscientists.